


Intense

by flickawhip



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rizzo knows Sandy is trying not to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intense

Rizzo knows Sandy is trying not to look at her. She's been like this since she admitted how she felt, clearly feeling an intense sense of fear. Now, a full month later, Rizzo corners her. 

"Look at me."

"Rizz..."

"Sandy, look at me... please."

Sandy finally looks up, the fer bright in her eyes. Rizzo barely catches her breath before she moves to kiss Sandy, wanting to stop her worrying. Sandy responds openly now, their eyes locked. Rizzo smiles, moves them back into a more secret area of the school, kissing Sandy again before leading her away. They head to Rizzo's home. Rizzo knows she wants Sandy, but she wants Sandy to feel wanted. Sandy blushes a bright red as she lets Rizzo take control, Rizzo soon settling them both, naked, on the bed. It's the first night of the rest of their lives.


End file.
